Sasuke and Sakura's Wedding Anniversary
by Aerisuke
Summary: It's Sasuke's and Sakura's 3 year wedding anniversary. Happy Anniversary, SasuSaku. R&R Please.


Sasuke and Sakura's Wedding Anniversary

(PRETEND THAT SASUKE AND SAKURA'S WEDDING ANNIVERSARY IS JULY 12TH. I KNOW IT'S NOT JULY 12TH, BUT IN THE STORY IT IS SO PLEASE PRETEND IT IS, OKAY? ALSO, SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE NINETEEN IN THIS ONE. P.S. THE SONG THAT SAKURA IS SINGING IS YOU'RE STILL THE ONE BY SHANIA TWAIN. THE ONE THAT YUNA AND TIDUS ARE SINGING (AND YES, THEY, TOO, ARE MARRIED) FROM THIS MOMENT ON THAT'S ALSO SUNG BY SHANIA TWAIN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS,)

Story:  
It's Sasuke's and Sakura's 3 year wedding anniversary. Happy Anniversary, SasuSaku. R&R Please.

It was Sasuke's and Sakura's 3 year wedding anniversary. Sakura was going to sing a song about their marriage and the times they've been through together when they were in Squad 7 with Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura had married three years earlier when they were 16 and 15 because Sasuke's birthday was on July 23 to which SasuSaku ended up getting married eleven days before his birthday.

At the wedding annversary party...

Sakura went up to the stage, cleared her throat, and said:

"I would like to dedicate this song... to my husband... Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke... this one's for you."

Sakura:  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)

mmmmmmmmm yeah

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We might've took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holdin' on

We're still together still goin' strong

(mmm)

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holdin' on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

You're still the one

As Sakura was singing her song, their was a slideshow of pictures of SasuSaku together.

(oooooooo) yeah!

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life ooooo yeah

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come, Sasuke-kun...

After Sakura finished singing her song, she said:

"Oh, Sasuke... I love you, baby."

Of course, happy tears came out of his eyes as he went to go and hug his wife as he said:

"I love you too, Sakura. I love you too."

Tidus and Yuna then went up to the stage as Tidus said:

"We'd like to dedicate this song to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha."

"Happy Anniversary, Sasuke and Sakura." said Yuna as they began singing.

Yuna:

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

From this moment, life has begun

Tidus:  
From this moment, you are the one

Yuna:  
Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

Tidus:  
From this moment, I have been blessed

Yuna:  
I live only for your happiness

Tidus:  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

Yuna:  
I give my hand to you with all my heart

Tidus:  
Can't wait to live my live my life with you, can't wait to start

Both:  
You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

Yuna:  
From this moment, as long I live

I will love you, I promise you this

Tidus:  
There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

While Tidus and Yuna were singing, Sasuke and Sakura were dancing throughout the whole song.

Yuna:  
You're the reason I believe in love

Tidus:  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

Both:  
All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

Yuna:  
I will love you

Tidus:  
I will love you

Both:  
As long as I live

From this moment on

Afterwards, the audience cheered for Tidus and Yuna.

After the song, Sasuke and Sakura stood outside on the patio. Sasuke then kissed her forehead and said:

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura (with happy tears in her eyes) said:

"I love you too... Sasuke-kun."

They then started kissing.


End file.
